Knowing thy Enemy
by Silent Iguana
Summary: Post TP. Revolves around the royal family and all of their fortunes/misfortunes.


Don't own LoZ

Knowing thy Enemy

"I don't know what you're so afraid of. Just teach me, I can handle myself and I won't mention this to anyone, Custos. I Promise."

The Hylian guard known as Custos continued to sharpen his sword as he stared blankly at his current royal guest. He was sitting cross-legged in the castle courtyard, enjoying a small reprieve from his duties, or trying to anyhow. The royal, standing over him with a posture meant to intimidate him, was making it increasingly difficult to relax. Her small chest was subtly pushed outward, while her head was raised proud in the air to emphasize her determination. Her eyes glinted with pride in their depths, daring him to refuse her request. Custos was not impressed, however. Not so compelling was the princess as she was annoying. There was also the matter that her crown, which was embellished with various jewels, had the tendency to capture the sunlight behind her perfectly. Only to reflect the sun rays directly unto his eyes.

The metal file touched steel once more and let out a sharp grinding sound as Custos redirected his attention to his sword. His eyes spared from the princess's glare, he hoped she would quickly realize her efforts to be futile and leave.

He wasn't so lucky.

"In case you didn't hear me, _guard_, your princess orders you to teach me the arts of combat this instant!" The princess made sure to let her voice boom around him, but kept it quiet enough so as to not draw unwanted attention from others. Her small outburst had little effect. Custos continued to work on his sword, its edges becoming smoother as the metal file did its job. The file continued to touch steel for a few more minutes, with no further disruption from the princess.

Due to the fact that he was still sitting in some form of shade, he knew the princess had yet to move from her spot. Not bothering to look up, he was thankful for her silence, regardless if she was probably fuming on the inside at his aloofness. After all, he thought, it would only be a few more minutes before he had to return to his post, and the princess would no longer be a nuisance for the remainder of the day.

The metal file stopped mid-stroke. '_But what about tomorrow?'_

The thought was not a pleasant one. Custos had great patience, but the constant barrage of request from the princess was starting to irk him. _'If only the king would teach her himself.' _Then, he mused, his nightmare would be over, and he could start looking forward to life in the castle again. The thought was pleasant enough in his mind to force the file in his hand to finish the stroke.

"Alright then." Said the princess, as she gave up on using a royal approach to the situation. Deciding on a different form of persuasion instead. One that she had not tried of as of yet.

Small fingers worked quickly to undo the fastenings of her crown. With one last tug the crown was lifted effortlessly from atop her head. Newly freed tresses of dark brown reddish hair fell to princess's shoulders in a calm manner. The sensation left the princess with a small tickling feeling at the sides of her neck, the locks caressing her skin in a soothing manner. The crown felt heavy in her gloved hands. Its rough texture welcomed to be away from her person. With the object of interest now securely in her hands, the princess waited to see if her guard would take it upon himself to notice her actions. His eyes never left his sword.

With a smile on her lips the princess tossed the crown squarely on Custos's lap. The act not only created a loud clanking sound as the crown scraped his sword, but it also brought the young Hylian guard at full attention. The princess's smile widened witnessing the surprised look on his face, realizing what the object in his lap was. Quickly their eyes met again. He was still irritated with her, but confusion was the new prominent emotion on his face.

Light emerald eyes filled with mirth, as the princess celebrated her ever-small victory. Custos had grown quite well in ignoring her. It was nice to know that she could still surprise him.

"I am asking you not as a princess." Said the young monarch while pointing at her crown from above. "As a friend, will you teach me how to fight…please?"

Custos gave up. With a loud sigh he stood and sheathed his sword, making sure to pick up the crown in the process, offering it back to the princess. "Your highness knows that I am not allowed to teach her anything that is, or may seem, dangerous." Recited the guard almost word per word as he was ordered by the queen. "The queen would not approve, nor the king for that matter. I suggest that her highness spend her time learning something more…_appropriate…_for her age."

The princess raised an accusing brow. "Appropriate? And what in Nayru's wisdom would be more appropriate then learning how to defend myself against impending threats to my safety?"

Custos still held the crown as an offering for her to accept. He, now fully standing, overshadowed her petite figure by a good amount. "Princess Amelia, you are surrounded by a regiment of guards, solid stone walls, and are the daughter of a king and queen who defeated the dark lord himself, along with all of his minions. I do believe that you are quite safe from any impending threats. Now if you please." Said Custos, gently pushing the crown into her small hands.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "And he'll probably come again to reek havoc and misery throughout the ever so peaceful kingdom of Hyrule—I know! I've only heard the story goddesses know how many times." The princess frowned. Disappointed by yet another one of her failures.

"It's not fair, Custos. I am never allowed to anything that my parents don't approve of. I don't even know what danger they see in me sparing with wooden swords. I mean, are the swords going to suddenly attain a mind of their own and attack me?" Said the princess as she worked on securing the crown to her head once more, not bothering to tie her hair backup. She didn't like having the ornamental piece. It felt cold, bulky, and made her keep a more rigid posture as she walked, let alone run. _'What's so special about this dumb thing anyway? Father hardly wears his, and mother never tells him to put it on, or take off that silly hat. Nayru, even my brother has better luck than I.'_

"It's only natural, highness. You are their child." Offered Custos as an explanation for the king and queen's protective demeanor.

"Well they seem to forget that I am the oldest! My brother should be the one banned from sparing—not me! I actually want to be of use—and I'm not a child!" Cried the princess with hands crossed and chin lifted. The sudden act of raising her head abruptly causing the crown to slide to the side.

"You're nine your majesty. And I hardly ever spar with the prince; he prefers to spend his time participating in other activities." Said Custos as dryly as ever, though there was a hint of empathy in his words.

The princess let out a heavy sigh and lightly brushed some locks of hair out of her eyes, taking a new interest at a lone bird flying through the courtyard. "Custos…I'm ten."

"Oh."

The princess didn't reply. She wasn't really mad that he had miscalculated her age. It was normal. Custos had joined the castle guard long after she had been born. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if none of the guards knew her actual age. Most just did their duty, which meant conducting their rounds of patrol in complete silence. Despite their strong presence through out the castle, they were not keen on talking much—at all. Work and surveillance was all that seemed to present in their minds. It bothered the princess to a noticeable degree.

After all, whom else could she talk to? Her father could keep a conversation light and fun sure, and she loved him dearly for being so attentive to her needs. However, he was busy, and was often on leave from the castle grounds to begin with. Her mother, the queen, was _very_ busy and just had a different way of thinking over certain things than she did. Her brother was nice, but he, well…_'can be just so weird at times'_, thought the princess. The maids were also nice, and very attentive, but she wouldn't trust them with her thoughts, they answered to her parents after all. That just left a handful of castle staff left, most of which didn't see past the crown on her head. So, as boring—and nerve rackingly calm—as Custos was, he had the gift of always being honest with her. '_Or curse.'_ Pondered the princess as an afterthought. Regardless, however, she did appreciate his company, even if at times he did seem annoyed at her persistence.

Custos fixing the slanted crown on her head brought the princess back from her thoughts. "Her majesty is coming, princess." Said the guard, bowing to the queen as she approached with the prince's hand securely in her own.

Amelia barely had time to try and straighten her hair. Turning to greet her mother…and brother. Custos beat her to it, however, hoping to offer the princess a few more seconds to come back to earth.

"Your majesty."

The queen bowed as well, a happy smile on her face. Approaching her mid-thirties, queen Zelda was still renown for her beauty across lands that surpassed the borders of Hyrule. Time ended everything, but the queen's beauty was rumored to have had a divine protection from such an ailment. As far as Custos was concerned, he just hoped that the queen would continue to let her benevolence and kind natured heart shine. Goddesses knew he could do without having to protect a pretentious monarch.

"Good evening Custos. I apologize for interrupting your conversation, but it is time for Amelia to join us for dinner." Explained the queen. Already seeing the princess's slightly bewildered expression.

"Of course your majesty." Custos bowed once more and calmly left the princess to her family.

"Come Amelia, we don't want dinner getting cold." The queen offered her freehand to the princess, and smiled when her daughter took it. The trio then commenced to make their way to the dinning hall, high above the castle.

"We won't miss much if it were to get cold. Turkey tastes the same regardless." Said the prince.

"Aiden, you don't think anything tastes good." Argued the sibling, already somewhat annoyed by her brother.

Prince Aiden eyed his sister steadily. "Did you fall? You're hair looks messy."

"No, I like it this way."

"It fits your personality."

"At least I have a personality to speak of."

"Amelia." Both siblings stopped and looked at Zelda, who gave the silent order for them to stop.

Aiden's gaze turned downcast as he continued to be led by his mother. "I wasn't being mean…I just don't like turkey."

Zelda smiled warmly at her son. She didn't like to see her children bicker, but it felt good to spend time with her family, regardless. "Your father may be joining us for dinner, if he arrives soon."

Amelia beamed with joy. "I really hope he does! Maybe he'll let me spar with Aiden this time!" Exclaimed the princess to her mother, giving her brother a confident grin.

The prince didn't take the news with such high elation.

"Oh…no."


End file.
